Firerak
Firerak is an insane Tartaronian Pyrus Farakspin belonging to Valentin. Information A powerful and wicked Tartaronian Pyrus Farakspin. He can use his insanity and his "inner demons" to create powerful and devastating attacks. Firerak can also fly at high speeds, even faster than a jet. He can also spit an acid that can set the target/victim on fire. Personality An insane and malicious being, Farakspin is a far more frightening joker than Trick Snapzoid. His pranks and jokes can end up with almost anyone getting hurt, including himself. Firerak has been driven insane by, ironically, the same element he can use - fire. He also a cruel being, even to his own kind. Despite these traits, he is highly respected for an elder, though his exact age is currently unknown. History 'Ability Cards' *'Call of Insanity:' Firerak's partner can bring another Bakugan into the battle. If the Bakugan is a Tartaronian Pyrus Bakugan, and/or any Tartaronian Attribute, the G-Powers of both Firerak and that Bakugan are added and doubled. If the partner Bakugan is not a Tartaronian Pyrus Bakugan nor one of any Tartaronian Attribute, all opponent Bakugan and all opponent Support Pieces (Mechtogan, MechFrames, etc.) lose G-Power equal to double the added G-Power of Firerak and his ally Bakugan. *'Lucifer Summon:' Splits Firerak into three of himself, thus multiplying his G-Power up three. The opponent's Bakugan loses equal to that amount. *'Locust Mind Bender:' Automatically activated at the beginning of the brawl. The opponent cannot prevent nor counter any Abilities you play in the brawl. Also, they cannot make you to activate only certain effects. This Ability cannot be counter nor prevented in any way. *'Mutual Respect:' If the opponent has Bakugan/Support Pieces who are of the Pyrus Attribute and/or any other variation of it on their side of the field, they cannot activate anything for three turns. If the opponent has Bakugan/Support Piece who are not of the Pyrus Attribute and/or any other variation of it on their side of the field, they cannot activate anything for four turns and each of their Bakugan/Support Pieces lose 300 Gs every turn for the rest of the round. *'Locust Firestorm:' Each of the opponent's /Support Piece(s) lose 900 Gs while Firerak gains double that amount, which is doubled again for each Bakugan/Support Piece on the field. *'Locust Exorcist:' Takes away 800 Gs from the opponent and adds twice that amount to Firerak. *'Locust Aegis:' For three turns, Firerak cannot lose his G-Power thanks to the opponent. Also, all Bakugan and Suppport Pieces on the opponent's side of the field have their G-Power reduced to zero for the rest of the brawl. *'Locust Swarmstorm:' Automatically activated at the beginning of the brawl. The opponent cannot play Ability cards that negate/nullify/deflect/reflect your Abilities and Gates. Cannot be countered nor prevented in any way. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Locust Fusion Storm:' Firerak's partner goes first for the rest of the round. Also, Firerak gains 1000 Gs for each Bakugan on the field while the opponents each lose 1000 Gs. 'Gate Cards' *'Locust Shadowstorm:' Firerak gains triple the amount of G-Power of all Bakugan and Support Pieces on the field, including himself. The opponent, meanwhile, cannot activate anything for one turn and each of their Bakugan/Support Piece(s) lose 1000 Gs. Trivia Gallery Bakugan File:Tartaronian Farak1.png|Firerak in Bakugan Form Tartaronian Farak.png|Firerak's normal Bakugan Form TartaronianFarakspin.png Tartaronian Farakspin.png Category:Valentin 98 Category:Anti-Heros Category:Former Antagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tartaronian Bakugan Category:Psychopaths